


The Right Wrong Number

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, sexy selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: After a drunken night out, James decides to send a sexy photo to his ex, Todd, to show him just what he's missing. Only the name Todd sounds an awful lot like Teddy...





	The Right Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for TheAlmostRhetoricalQuestion for a rare pair exchange :) I love Jeddy, and I'm always excited for an opportunity to write it :D

James resented his mother sometimes.

Not because she was mean or unpleasant, or for any valid reason at all. But Ginny Potter was short, and she had passed her lack of height down to her first-born son. 

It wasn’t that James was ashamed or embarrassed that he was _compact_ , as his Uncle Ron put it. Sure, he was disappointed when his dad had told him that in his youth he’d been quite the midget before he finally had a growth spurt, only for James to never get a growth spurt. And sure, it sucked that not just his little brother, but his little _sister_ were both now taller than him—although Lily was unusually tall for a girl, and would no doubt be snapped up by a modelling agency or a basketball team after she left school. 

But usually, James could deal with a having a short stature. Now was not one of those times. 

He’d been thrilled at the prospect of throwing aside his Curse-Breaking studies for the night when his friends had invited him out to a club to see one of the new, most up-and-coming bands in Wizarding Britain. Only it turned out the only space they could find to stand was right behind a group of people who were unnecessarily tall, and James couldn’t see a damn thing.

The music was good, James would give the band that, but he wished he could see what they looked like. All James could relate their music to now would be the back end of plaid shirts, and the sickly sweet taste of cheap liquor shots. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” James told his friend, Nicky. 

“Going to fetch yourself a step-ladder?” Nicky cackled. 

James flipped him the finger, even though he was going to fetch a step-ladder of sorts. 

It was only when James was out of the crush of the club that he realised just how drunk he was; either the cool breeze outside was especially strong or he was simply swaying.

He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, fumbling with the touchscreen as he tried to unlock it, which proved difficult when the numbers seem to be floating. He eventually got into it, and went straight to his phone book and waited for the call to connect.

James really was pleased that Muggle technology had made it to the magical world—he couldn’t imagine having to use owls for _everything_ like some kind of caveman. 

“James?” came Teddy’s croaky voice the other end of the line. “Are you alright? It’s pretty late to be calling.”

“Is it?” James said, pulling the phone away from his ear and reading the time which read eleven pm. He giggled, and Teddy tutted in understanding. 

“Sounds like you’re having a good night out,” Teddy said in amusement. “I don’t want to keep you from your friends for too long so-”

“No! No! I called you for a reason, Teddy!” James cried before Teddy could hang up. “Could you come to _The Snakepit_? I really need you to come. Please, Teddy, _pleaseee_.”

Teddy chuckled. “Alright, Jamie, I’m on my way. Give me ten minutes.”

James spent the next ten minutes excitedly telling the bouncer of the club how awesome Teddy was, and how Teddy was the best friend anyone could ask for, and how it had to be completely normal to have naughty dreams about your best friend every now and then. 

The bouncer seemed almost as relieved as James when Teddy arrived. 

Teddy’s hair was as vibrant blue as ever, complementing the gleaming purple ring that pierced his lip. James smiled brightly at the sight of him, heart fluttering as he looked at the tight plaid trousers which showed off the firm, lean shape of Teddy’s thighs…

“Everything alright, Jamie?” Teddy asked in concern, glancing between James and the bouncer. “You’re not in trouble, are you? Or are there assholes in there bothering you?”

James giggled, shaking his head which he soon regretted, stumbling slightly as he became dizzy. Teddy caught him easily, wrapping a hand around James’s arm to steady him.

“I can’t _see_ anything, Teddy,” James whined. “Everyone in the crowd is too tall and it’s _boring_. Can you help me see?”

Teddy was tall; so tall that James barely came up to his shoulders. But Teddy’s height never seemed overwhelming to James, and if anything it made him feel safe to cuddle up beside him as they watched Quidditch matches or Muggle DVDs together. 

“Aww,” Teddy teased, grinning brightly. “Does little Jamie want to go upsie?” 

The bouncer snorted, and James flushed as he nodded. 

Teddy rolled his eyes affectionately, before grasping James’s hand and leading him back into the club. They stood at the back so James wouldn’t block the view of anyone else, and then he attempted to climb up onto Teddy’s shoulders.

On his first attempt James forgot to put his drink down and spilled the cold, bright blue liquid all down his t-shirt. 

“Here,” Teddy said, tutting in amusement. He pulled his sweatshirt off, the material riding up to show off a flat expanse of stomach and the two, metal stud pelvic piercings at each side; James licked his lips hungrily at the sight. 

Much to James’s disappointment, Teddy was wearing a t-shirt underneath, Sid Vicious’s face looking back at James almost mockingly. 

Teddy thrust the sweatshirt at James, who buried his face against the soft material as he caught it, breathing in the woodsy scent of Teddy. He pulled the sweatshirt on, the sleeves too long for him and hanging over his hands; he smiled at the sight of it. 

The second attempt to climb onto Teddy’s shoulders went much better, with Teddy reminding him to put his drink down first. Once hoisted up, James could see the band a lot better, and waved an arm in the air as he whooped in excitement. 

“Steady up there,” Teddy shouted against the noise, laughing. 

The concert ended much too soon, in James’s opinion, and Teddy made sure to see him home before he left for his own apartment. James pouted once he was alone, his mind too wired for him to sleep even though he had classes early in the morning. 

James wanted to be back with Teddy, who was funny, and tall, and sweet, and tall, and so _Teddy_. Teddy would make a much better boyfriend than James’s ex, Todd Winterbourne, who liked to suck dick in bar bathrooms even while he was dating James—James’s dick was only one of many which Todd had sucked. 

Todd was a prick, and James hated him. And really, James thought, Todd was missing out on something _great_ in him. He was compact in size and had freckles across his nose, which made him damn _cute_ , and his arse was _amazing_ , or so he had been on more than one occasion . 

James deciding then and there he was going to show stupid Todd just what he was missing. He kicked off his red Converse and his skinny jeans, but hesitated before taking off his sweatshirt; it still smelled like Teddy and James didn’t want to remove it, so he hitched it up and held the edge of the material in his mouth so his chest and stomach were still on show. He edged a hand down into his boxers, and gave a smirk at his reflection in the mirror as he snapped a photo with his phone. 

He grinned as he looked at the photo afterwards; a perfect mix of sexy and vulnerable. Stupid Todd. He was nothing like Teddy, who was James’s best friend in the whole world. 

It was a shame Teddy was his best friend, though, James thought as he went to his contact list, because James couldn’t ruin their friendship by telling Teddy about his crush on him. But it was wonderful to have Teddy as a friend, really; Teddy was the best. 

With the photo sent, James finally decided to collapse into bed and dreamt of blue hair and strong arms.

**_XXX_ **

James woke up the next morning incredibly hungover. His head throbbed, his eyes burned, and his mouth tasted like all kinds of disgusting things. He could barely remember the night before, only that he’d been too small to see the band and—he looked down at his himself and immediately recognised the sweatshirt as Teddy’s; Teddy loved the thing, all grey with a small, white alien face stitched near the top. 

Merlin, he’d called Teddy late last night, and Teddy had actually come out for him.

James groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Eventually he managed to drag himself out of bed to get the hangover relief potion from his bathroom cabinet, and then Floo called his professor to let her know that he wouldn’t be able it to classes on account of a dreadful cold.

He’d never missed a class at Hogwarts, but once he started university he also started drinking, which came with hangovers. Teddy made sure he kept up with his Curse-Breaking studies, though, having gone through it himself several years earlier. 

James soon dragged himself back to bed, sleeping peacefully while the potion did its job. He awoke several hours later, feeling much more refreshed, to the sound of knocking at his front door. 

Quickly jumping out of bed and running a hand through his messy hair in a useless attempt to tame it, he hurried to answer the door.

It was Teddy, and James flushed as he realised he was still wearing Teddy’s sweatshirt. 

Teddy opened his mouth, but froze as he came to the same awareness as James, looking down at his chest while Teddy’s cheeks turned as red as James’s felt. 

“Hey,” James smiled. “Uh, let me go change and you can have this back.”

“No, keep it,” Teddy said quickly, blowing a tuft of turquoise hair out of his eyes. “It looks good on you.”

Teddy’s blush deepened, prompting confusion in James. Teddy had always been an odd mix of cool nerdy—the sweetest punk anyone would ever meet—but James has never seen him so flustered before. The last time Teddy had even come close had been a few years prior when he got his first girlfriend in Victoire. 

James realised he was staring at Teddy perhaps a touch too late, so he awkwardly cleared his throat and gestured for Teddy to follow him inside. 

“Uh, can I get you anything to drink?” James asked, stopping dead in his tracks as a hand touched his shoulder.

James turned around to find Teddy incredibly close, so much so that he had to tilt his head up so he could see Teddy’s face. The inviting, woodsy scent of Teddy’s body spray made James want to lean in and bury his face against Teddy’s chest and hold him close.

Having a crush on your best friend always seemed to be both the best and worst thing in the world; the best because he and Teddy still got to be close and spend lots of time together, but the worst because they weren’t close _enough_ , and he couldn’t risk losing Teddy altogether by trying. 

“I want to talk to you about last night,” Teddy murmured softly, eyes changing to match the same hazel shade as James’s as he gazed down at him.

James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I can’t remember much about last night,” he admitted. “I know I made you come out late for me...sorry about that, and anything else I might have done.”

He frowned as Teddy’s face fell. 

“You, uh, you can’t remember anything else?” Teddy repeated, one of his hands flying to touch the bulge from the mobile phone he kept in his pocket. “Oh, you...you were very drunk, weren’t you? I’m sure you weren’t thinking straight.”

“What did I do?” James demanded. He had always been observant and tactical—it was what had drawn him to Curse-Breaking—and he knew Teddy well enough to read him very easily. “What did I send you? God, what did I send you?”

“N-nothing,” Teddy stammered, streaks of white slowly tainting the blue hair, as always happened when Teddy was lying and felt guilty about it. 

“Come on, Ted,” James urged, putting on his most charming smile. “What’s wrong? Is it embarrassing? Is it offensive? Just tell me, Teddy. Please, please, please, please, please.”

“It was a sexy selfie of you,” Teddy blurted out, his cheeks once again flaming. James felt his own cheeks burn hotly too. “It was you in my sweatshirt and your boxers, and I...I may have enjoyed the sight of it quite a lot.”

“Oh!” James exclaimed, a memory coming back to him which made him cringe inwardly. “Yes! I remember! I meant to send that to Todd.”

Teddy scowled. “Your ex?”

“Not like that!” James said quickly. “I don’t fancy him anymore; I fancy you.”

James slapped his hand over his mouth, hating how he could speak faster than his mind could think. He looked down at the floor, not able to look at Teddy’s reaction in case he saw anger or disgust, or worse, pity. 

“ _Jamie_.”

Teddy’s voice was low, like a whisper, heavy with need and affection. 

James dared to look back up, and as he did so his lips were captured by Teddy’s. James melted against Teddy at once, pressing up on his tiptoes and hooking his arms around the back of Teddy’s neck to steady himself as he kissed back hungrily. 

Teddy’s arms around him were warm and supportive, his lips like the sweetest candy in the world. 

“So you want me?” James asked breathlessly as they pulled apart. “Us, together?”

“Didn’t you hear me say I loved looking at that selfie of yours?” Teddy answered with a teasing smile, gazing down at him adoringly. “I’ve liked you for a long time, James, but I never thought you felt the same way until last night.”

James snorted. “A drunk mistake making life better for a change.”

“I’ll say,” Teddy agreed, and leaned down to kiss James once more.


End file.
